Une histoire de dentifrice
by Ryoka Nemuri
Summary: Petits textes tout court sur Aphrodite et Shura. Car le Capricorne déteste se laver les dents.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow ! Un drabble pour ce matin ^^ En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

* * *

Shura détestait se brosser les dents. Parce que le dentifrice sentait la menthe, et ça le Capricorne détestait. Camus lui avait alors conseillé d'utiliser du dentifrice à la fraise. Mais ça le dégoûtait. En fait, tous les dentifrices le dégoûtaient. Et pourtant, il avait tout essayé. Et ça ne plaisait pas à Aphrodite, qui ne se gênait pas pour lui dire que malgré les chewings-gum, il avait une haleine de bouc et qu'il faisait honneur à son signe. De temps en temps, il essayait de lui laver les dents de force, et ça le faisait vomir...

Bref, Shura était bien embêté. Et le Poissons aussi, puisque son cher ruminant puait de la bouche. Alors un jour, Milo débarqua avec une invention révolutionnaire: le bain de bouche. Cela rafraîchissait bien, certes, mais ça ne lavait pas vraiment les dents. Se les brosser à l'eau ne marchait pas très bien non plus.

Le Capricorne en eut assez. Il était Chevalier d'Or, non ? Ce n'était pas un peu de dentifrice qui allait l'arrêter ? Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un pas résolu. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, et se retrouva devant Aphrodite en serviette, qui poussa un cri très féminin avant de lui lancer une bombe de mousse à raser dans la figure. Mais Shura ne tomba pas en PLS. Il en allait de son honneur de protecteur d'Athéna. Qui voudrait un gardien à mauvaise haleine ? Pas lui en tout cas. Aphrodite comprit quand Shura se saisit de sa brosse à dents en tremblant. Pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, dans une tentative désespérée, le Suédois se saisit de son tube de crème épilatoire, et le lança avec force sur le Capricorne. Shura ne put résister à une seconde attaque, et tomba sur le carrelage. Aphrodite le rattrapa au vol.

Quand il revint à lui quelques minutes plus tard, le Poissons le toisait de son regard le plus sournois. Il se méfia directement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Shura. J'ai trouvé la solution.

-Ah ?

-Oui. Laisse-toi faire.

Le Capricorne obtempéra. Aphrodite mouilla la brosse, et lui brossa les dents à l'eau. Puis il lui fit faire un bain de bouche.

-Bon... C'est pas comme avec du dentifrice, mais c'est pas trop mal, non ?

-Oui. Merci Aphro.

-Mais de rien Shushu.

Maintenant que Shura avait la combine, se brosser les dents ne le dérangeait plus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellow ! Une petite suite et fin ! ^^**

 **Réponse à la review de Titanic492 : Bonsoir ! Je vais bien et toi ? Je suis heureuse que mon histoire t'ait plu ! ^^ Je ne souhaitais pas faire de suite, je l'ai faite pour toi, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Le Saint du Verseau sortit de son temple, agacé. Il y avait du grabuge au dixième, et ça l'empêchait de lire. Il entreprit donc de descendre les marches pour aller dire deux mots à son voisin du dessous. Il rentra sans gêne dans le temple, énervé. Shura arriva en courant suivi d'Aphrodite, et à peine le pauvre Camus ouvrit-il la bouche, qu'il reçut quelque chose sur le visage. C'était... mentholé, épais et d'une étrange couleur verte. D'ailleurs il y en avait un peu partout dans le couloir du temple. Et là, Camus péta définitivement les plombs. Et il en fallait pour l'énerver.

-Pardon Camus, je ne t'avais pas vu..., s'excusa Shura.

-Par les très Saintes Pantoufles de Tchaïkovsy... SHURAAAA ! APHRODIIIITE !

Une vague de froid passa dans la Maison du Capricorne.

-Je veux des explications ! C'est quoi tout ça !?

-Meuh on faisait la Guerre Sainte du Dentifrice..., expliqua Aphrodite penaud. Vu que Shushu déteste la menthe il nous sert à rien...

Camus reconnut effectivement des tubes de Colgate Fraîcheur Chlorophylle.

-OK alors Biquette et Nemo, c'est la dernière fois que je descends ici. Donc maintenant, vous arrêtez vos conneries, et vous laissez vos voisins vivre en paix !

-Tu connais Nemo toi ?, s'étonna Shura.

Le Verseau soupira.

-Tu sais la chèvre, quand on te confie deux très jeunes disciples, on a le temps d'en voir, des films débiles le soir à la télé.

-Ah ouais... je compatis.

-Enfin bref les maboules, vous me foutez la paix ! Faites autre chose, je sais pas moi !

-Oui Camus.

Le Verseau parti, les deux compères rangèrent le temple. Une fois le sol nettoyé, Aphrodite mit le peu restant de son tube de dentifrice dans sa bouche avant de s'élancer vers Shura.

-BISOU DENTIFRIIICE !

-NAAAAOOOOON !

Et une pelle monumentale, une. Shura fit le mourant. Aphrodite s'approcha, inquiet.

-Ca va Shu' ?

-C'ETAIT UNE DIVERSION !* ATTAQUE DENTIFRICE !

Et Shura recracha dans la figure d'Aphrodite le dentifrice qu'il lui avait mis dans la bouche. _  
_

* * *

 ***Voir maison 4 de la Série Abrégée, huhu.**


End file.
